guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Song and Stone
Overview Summary #Patrol the area and protect the Stone Singers from the raiding Luxon forces. 5 Stone Singers must survive. You have 8...0 out of 8 remaining. #See Count zu Heltzer for your reward. Obtained from :Count zu Heltzer in House zu Heltzer Reward :*5,000 XP :*1,000 Kurzick Faction :*350 Gold :*Equipment Requisition Dialogue :"I cannot tell you how happy I am that the plague is under control, but it has come at a price...the Luxons are growing even more bellicose. It's high time we healed the living stone and rebuilt the '''cathedral', but their raids are keeping all of my usual forces occupied. You look like a fair hand in a fight. I need someone to protect the Stone Singers while they complete the ritual songs that will heal the cathedral stone. The Luxons are sure to make it difficult, so you must be wary. Help us complete the rebuilding process, and the gods will surely smile upon you. And it that's not enough compensation, House zu Heltzer will make it worth your while."'' Reward Dialogue :"You have done a great thing for the Kurzick people, and the gods will surely reward your efforts. But if you're looking for more immediate gratification, please accept this with my personal thanks." Walkthrough Start from Altrumm Ruins and NOT Arborstone like the first quest marker suggests. Follow the quest markers to the stone singers then protect them. The quest markers will lead you on a specific path (due to the complex nature of Arborstone's landscape), if you already know the locations of the singers you can find your own (possibly quicker path), or keep following the marker. When you get to the places where Stone Singers are, as soon as you get close, they will plead for their life and two or three groups of Luxons will spawn nearby and rush towards them. Each group of Luxons usually have about three units. If there is only one Stone Singer, make sure your party quickly surrounds them to act as a shield. The Luxons will aggro your party and engage the soft targets, ignoring the singer. If you have Ritualist in your party, setting up spirits around the singer will also help distract the attackers. The one location where it might be problematic is point 3 in the map above. There are three singers there and it could be hard to cover them all, since the Luxons approach from three directions, and there is usually a group of Stone Scale Kirin and Dragon Moss nearby that is hard to avoid aggroing. If you are playing with other players, spread out further and take on the individual groups. If you playing this with henchmen, try to stand near the middle and move about as the Luxons approach to take the aggro. Please note that henchmen do not heal the Stone Singers. If this is difficult, then try to protect just one of them, since the quest can still be completed even if you lose all three singers. Notes *If you have the quest Wardens On the March active in your Quest Log and follow the path put forth by the quest markers, getting to the last marker will require you to go through the large mob of Wardens from that quest. They will be waiting on the stairs between points 7 and 8 (refer to the quest map), but of course you can either avoid this mob, or save time and do both quests at the same time. *If you find it too difficult to get past the mobs of the wardens in order to get to point 8, you can purposely die to get to the Resurrection Shrine. From there, backtrack all the way to the Altrumm Ruins exit and then use the back door to the cathedral. While it is a long way, there are no enemies along this route, so it easily lets you complete the quest. *Having the quest Charting the Forests at the same time is a also good idea as you will be easily able to complete the charting of the area with only minimal extra effort. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Kurzick points